my black rose
by Darkironprincess17
Summary: Reyna Valentine is a black rose, a limitless shinigami. She and her sister Hannah have lived for a long time, harboring many dark secrets. Suddenly, all the problems possible seem to fall into their hands to solve! WilliamxOC, RonaldxOC. Please r&r!
1. the twin sisters

**Hi people! Darkironprincess17 here with my latest fanfiction. I hope you guys like it.** **Nee-chan and I worked very hard on making this. Read and enjoy. This story will be like the prequel to my next story, so enjoy this one and look forwards to the next story.**

Chapter 1: the twin sisters

March 11th, 1890

Hello. My name is Reyna Valentine, but you may call me Reyna. I'm a young shinigami of twenty two years. I am proud to say that I am one of the only two shinigami dispatch officers that are female. The other is my twin sister Hannah Valentine. Not only are we identical twins, we also think almost exactly alike. Both of us share common characteristics, dark red hair… It actually looks natural unlike Grell's… I mean senior Sutcliff. God, do I hate calling him that. It's more of a burgundy color. Both of us are small and both of us have a wicked glint in our eyes. We look so much alike that the only way people tell us apart is by what we wear and our hair styles. Our hair is waist length, but I always wear my hair up in a messy clipped ponytail while Hannah keeps her hair down. Both of us wear red almost always. I will wear black and or blue or purple other days while Hannah might wear any colors. She showed up for work once in something turquoise. Either way, it's best not to mess with either of us. Hannah will drop an ice cube down your shirt. I, meanwhile, will drop a firecracker down your shirt. Did I mention that it's going to be a lit firecracker?

Oh boy… I remember when Hannah dropped an ice cube down William's back. He was so angry, but it was worth it just to see his face. In fact, I dared her to do it. Grell is our best friend, so he helped us with it. I helped cover for him because William would have hit him over the head. He doesn't hit girls, so Hannah was off the hook. I don't think Grell will ever be able to convince William that he's a girl. I don't think he'll be able to convince any of us. It's a shame that he's gay, really. I had a crush on him for a little while. Come to think of it, I still kinda do (you're forbidden to tell anyone!). He was so cute with short hair.

William still watches his back when Hannah's around. It's probably a good thing too. I think I'll get him next for April fool's day. I constantly contemplate my ideas. Should I sneak up behind him and give him a pie in the face? Or would putting honey in his comb be a better idea? I think I'll probably go ask Grell. Speaking of Grell, he was supposed to give me instructions on how to use my new death scythe. I got it legally modified a few days ago to a traditional death scythe where the blade is cut to resemble a lightning bolt. Grell says I should have modified it into a chainsaw. However, he got his illegally modified and it resulted in one hell of a lot of problems. I got him out of most of it but still… let me say it was a pain in the ass, and all because he wanted a memory of his stupid girlfriend wherever the hell she might have been. And he was demoted down to scissors. It was quite funny, actually.

His girlfriend was Serena Darcy. William holds her position now. She was the former head of the dispatch department. Her death scythe looked exactly like Grell's. She's been missing for six years now. Six shinigami years, that is. In human years that's probably like five hundred years. I keep on telling him that there's no way that she's still alive. If she was alive in the human world, she would have been 500 years old. There was no way she could be oblivious to the fact that she never aged even if her memory was wiped. Who knows, though? She might have thought of something. Time flies by very fast for humans. I don't know how they get along without immortality. Anyway, Grell was crushed when she left. It changed him entirely. She kinda just disappeared without a trace. All I can say is_ what a bitch. _Honestly? She couldn't have given him any explanations? And now she's left him with a completely shattered heart that no one else has probably even a chance of healing. Sometimes I hope that I can replace Serena somehow.

I cannot think of what else to write. This is so stupid. I hate the goddamn documentaries we have to do. Who wants to know about my stupid life anyway? Who the hell will be reading this anyway? I should probably hide this so that Grell doesn't randomly read this at some point in time. My sister is calling me.

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Rey-chan" The redhead looked up from her documentary and took her black, red and silver headphones off. She looked at her sister who was standing in the doorway of her room. Hannah looked thinner than ever today, with dark circles under her eyes, her red hair messed up like she'd just woken up. Reyna felt like something was wrong, but every time she asked Hannah, she would brush it off and say she wasn't getting enough sleep. Neither of them knew it was going to be something worse.

"Come on, Hannah-chan. When do I ever barge into your room without knocking?"

"Your door was open"

"Who cares?"

"Not the point. Anyway, I think you promised to come shopping with me. There's this sale on boots at the nearby store and I'm dying to check them out."

Reyna sighed and clicked off the table light.

"I have a dispatch mission tomorrow. I need to get my sleep."

"It's only seven in the evening."

"Yeah, but when you drag me out shopping, we always stay for like four hours. Especially if there's a sale at the nearby music store. I'll never be able to pull you away from the display case."

"I promise I'm not going to stick around there. I won't even take a step in there. Can we go, please?"

"Fine."

"Think fast" Hannah threw Reyna's wallet at her as her sister's back was turned. Reyna caught it between two fingers without even looking at it.

"Thanks" She said, and kept rummaging in her closet.

"What's taking so long?" Hannah asked

"I'm not going shopping in sweatpants and an old t-shirt! You're already dressed." Hannah wore her usual outfit of a pair of loose black shorts, a pale blue t-shirt with the British flag and a silver skull over top of it that showed her midriff, knee length stockings, legwarmers and running shoes. Reyna finally picked her usual outfit, black high heeled boots with black skinny jeans, a red and white striped shirt and a jean jacket over it.

"The shinigami world has seriously changed quite a bit over the last century." Reyna remarked, looking above her at the New York City style twinkling lights all around her. A Harley-Davidson motorcycle roared past them.

"Yeah, but they say what we have now, the humans will only have in another century or so" Hannah said as she pulled out her cell phone and replied to a text message.

"I'm getting my new placement tomorrow." Reyna said quietly. "I'm no longer Grell's working partner."

"Oh. I'm still stuck under William. Prick" she added under her breath "He hasn't changed in a century."

"You haven't changed in a century either. Do you still like him?" Reyna asked. Hannah blushed.

"That's beside the point… Do you know who you're paired with?"

"Some random shinigami named Ronald Knox" Reyna said.

"I've never heard of him. Tell me if he's cute" Hannah said, trying to lighten her sister's mood. It worked as usual and Reyna laughed.

"Okay I will"

They walked into one store after another, admiring the city lights and the world around them.

"Nee-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think we'll find it again?"

"Maybe" Hannah hesitated. "I can only hope that we're the two of the prophecy that they're talking about." Her hand glowed with white light. She sent it up into the sky like a prayer.

"But we can't fight at the same time, can we? Our powers will cancel each other out." To prove her point, Reyna sent a ball of darkness at the ball of light in the sky and it exploded in a shower of purple and gold sparks.

"We'll find a way." Hannah didn't seem so sure. Reyna could only hope that whoever she was paired with would understand her and her powers like Grell had. She fingered the red crystal hanging on her neck, a birthday present from Grell. Hannah had an identical one.

Maybe, just maybe… The prophecy had spoken of three people. Reyna hoped the third person was Serena so that Grell could be happy. Perhaps they would finish the prophecy together. But every bad thought possible seemed to nag at the back of her head. What if they couldn't do it? What if the human world fell, and even worse, the shinigami world because of them? Who knows? Everything would come into play soon. Soon…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Copy and paste these links to see the character's themes! Random songs/OST's chosen by me that I think represent our characters the best. PLEASE check them out!**

Reyna's theme:** .com/watch?v=CXDc5MieBV8**

Hannah's theme: **.com/watch?v=m36Ls6rFZgk**


	2. work

Chapter 2: work

Reyna woke up early that day. She carefully put on her work clothes which consisted of a white bell sleeved blouse with silver trim on the collar, a dark red vest and black pants, her favourite high heeled running shoes and black gloves and thin rimmed glasses. Her work outfit looked a lot like Serena's. Reyna didn't get how she could fight in a skirt, however. She combed her long hair back and put it in a headband.

She put her hand up to the wall of Hannah's bedroom. An ear splitting thunderclap resonated through the room.

"Gyagh!" Hannah fell out of bed.

"Good morning sis! If you'd slept any longer, we'd be late for work. Hurry up."

"Hell, you didn't have to wake me up like that!"

"Sure I did. Now get moving. If we're late, it's your fault."

Hannah looked at the clock.

"Oh, shit you're right."

Reyna laughed and walked down the stairs. She quickly made some coffee and put it into two mugs. In five minutes, Hannah was down the stairs. Her work outfit was identical to Reyna's, only the dress shirt wasn't bell sleeved and the collar was lined with gold trim. Her vest was black.

Together the two sisters walked to the library. Reyna had a dispatch job in the human world today. It would test how well she and her fighting partner would get along. Every other mission she would be Grell's partner, while the rest of them she would be Ronald's fighting partner. She absentmindedly twisted her death scythe back and forth like a baton. She was still trying to get used to it. The blade was much heavier than the hilt, so it wasn't easy to move around, or to swing without dealing too much damage. Sometimes she'd swing and get the blade of the scythe stuck in the ground. She knew perfectly well that it couldn't happen again. While she was pulling the scythe out of the ground, it was the perfect opportunity for someone to attack her.

She put it away and walked through the doors of the library. She said goodbye to Hannah and walked up to the front desk.

"Good morning, Lady Valentine. How may I be of service?" The grim reaper asked.

"I have a new dispatch mission today, and I'm not certain of where to go."

"Just through those doors"

"Thank you."

Reyna walked forwards and rested her hand on the doorknob for a moment before knocking quietly…

"So how do you feel about having a new fighting partner?"

"Ah, it's ok" Ronald leaned on the desk. "I go easy on newcomers, so I'm sure it won't be too hard."

"She's a tough one, I'm warning you."

"As long as she's cute I won't have problems with her."

"She's very cute, but that's the least of your worries, Mr. Knox. That woman…" The other grim reaper hesitated. "That woman is extremely powerful, abnormally powerful, as is her sister. We've got no idea what's with them as they keep their mouths shut, but I've seen Reyna Valentine kill a human in less than half a second. She's very mysterious and there's a lot to learn from her. So just be careful around her, all right?"

"Yeah, sure…But how bad can she be?"

"It all depends on how you treat her" A faint knock could be heard on the door. "Ah, I do believe she's here." The grim reaper walked towards the door and opened it. "Please come in, miss. We've been expecting you."

The girl who followed the grim reaper into the room was nearly twice as beautiful as Ronald could have imagined. Her large eyes were cold and yet expressive and the perfect combination of yellow and blue-green, with a bright sheen to them. Her dark red hair looked like it was made from silk. She looked like a doll with her perfectly sculpted features. She glanced at him and smiled quietly.

"How do you do?" She asked. "I'm Reyna Valentine"

"Hey there, I'm Ronald Knox" He smiled lazily. Reyna liked that smile. It was effortless and yet genuine at the same time. He looked easy going enough, and he didn't look like he would give her a hard time. She almost sighed in relief. She had been expecting so much worse.

"So, are you ready for the mission?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess" She walked up to the desk. "Whose soul are we taking today?"

"We're not taking anyone's soul today." Ronald smiled. "Today we're dealing with some sort of soul problem concerning some kid named Jim Macken. It's not really our problem. We just need to track down the demon that did it"

"Wonderful… I suppose it's a greater demon"

"Yep"

"Just perfect" She muttered. "I just modified my death scythe into something that deals more damage, and I'm still only getting used to it."

"Can I see it?"

Reyna's death scythe spiralled into full form, the blade almost as long as she was tall.

"Whoa… how do you even hold that thing up straight?"

"It's a lot of effort" Reyna admitted. "There's a lead base at the bottom of the staff handle to even try to balance out the weight. But however, the pros of having a death scythe like this outweigh the cons- pardon the pun. The fact that it's nearly twice as heavy as I am isn't a real problem."

Ronald stood up and walked forwards.

"We're meeting with Senior Spears. You, me and your sister are there as his assistants."

"Hannah's going to be there? Great!" Reyna felt loads better knowing her sister would be there. Reyna didn't really have much against demons… until they tried to kill you.

"Alright, let's get going"

"Yeah… the sooner this is over, the better for all of us." Reyna agreed.

**hey everyone! darkironprincess17 here. i just wanted your opinion. The first story i ever wrote was 'Marked to Die'**

**i've gotten a lot more practice on writing since i've written it, and i really did love the idea behind my oc. So here's the question**

**for you guys,**

**should i rewrite marked to die or should i keep it?**


	3. into the human world

Chapter 3: Into the human world

They met up with William and Hannah and pretty soon, the four grim reapers descended into the human world. They landed in the poor area of London. Reyna had only been here several times when she and Grell had to have been here. They landed on the rooftops.

"There, that's him, right?"

"Yes."

Reyna and Hannah watched the demon in the butler outfit running through the streets.

"It looks like he's got his own battle to fight" Reyna remarked

"And we have ours" William said.

"I'll go after him first" Ronald volunteered.

"I'm your fighting partner, I'm coming with you" Reyna said. Both of them ran across the rooftops and readied their death scythes. Sebastian swung from a clothesline onto the roof and got out of the way as Ronald slammed his lawnmower into the roof. It was a good hit. He aimed again. Sebastian ducked out of sight. Ronald looked around. As he was looking around, Sebastian whipped out three knives and threw them into his death scythe.

With a clatter, Ronald's lawnmower stopped working.

"Ugh" He waved it around. "Come on, give me a break. Ah… It's totally busted."

In a flash, Reyna ran behind Sebastian and swung with her death scythe. He dodged and threw a fistful of knives at her. She deflected them off the flat edge of her blade. She jumped beside Ronald and faced the demon.

"That is quite the weapon you have there" Sebastian remarked. "I don't believe we've met."

"Yeah, hi" He said. "The next diehard grim reaper is Ronald Knox!" He said. Reyna burst out laughing. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's just so wrong… Senior Sutcliff said I needed a catchphrase so I had one of the girls from the General Affairs department think one up for me."

"What was she, an airhead?" Reyna asked, still giggling. "And you should know better than to take advice from Grell of all people."

"Please don't worry about it. Today that catchphrase ends along with you." Reyna instantly stopped laughing. Ronald could have sworn the temperature had just dropped ten degrees. She looked into Sebastian's eyes and grinned, the lenses of her glasses going pure red.

"I don't think so" She hissed. Sebastian ignored her, though he did seem surprised by the power this shinigami held.

"You are the first shinigami female I have ever come across."

"That's because most of them are weaklings who are afraid to even break a nail." Reyna said in disgust, the lenses of her glasses still glowing bright red.

"Your power is astounding, as I can feel your energy all the way from over here. I assume your bureau is acting because of strange soul movements? Perhaps the soul of a deceased called Alois Trancy has been proven unrecoverable?"

"Indeed!" William's death scythe flew at Sebastian. He dodged it. He and Hannah leapt forwards onto the roof. Hannah moved to stand beside her twin sister. "I might have known you'd be involved, Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian dodged again. "Thanks to Grell Sutcliff, we all have to work overtime again."

"Ah well" Hannah said. "Next Sunday will be a break at least" She got out her death scythe, a double ended speared Bo with electricity crackling along the metallic blades. They fought. Ronald was still struggling with his death scythe. Reyna bent down and stuck her finger into the exhaust pipe and ripped out the mangled knives.

"There, now try it"

Ronald pulled the cord and the lawnmower revved to life.

"All right!"

He wiped a bit of grease off his face.

"Well… let's get this over with. You can bet I'm not working overtime." He jumped down from the roof and onto the ground with his death scythe. Reyna jumped into the air and used her death scythe as a witch's broomstick as it hovered in the air. Sebastian and William jumped aside.

"Even I am at a serious disadvantage against four reapers."

"Ronald Knox, do you intend to fell me with your death scythe as well?" William asked with a twinge of annoyance on his face.

"Oh, did I cross the line? Sorry, I'm at that mischievous age" Reyna snorted. That went for the three of them, then. She and Ronald were the same age, and both of them were one shinigami year younger than William and Grell, or one and a half centuries in human years which really wasn't that much.

"A grim reaper must judge situations swiftly and accurately. Are those spectacles just for show?" William asked. Sebastian seized his chance and threw a knife at William, knocking his glasses to the ground. He smirked and disappeared. Ronald ran to the alley wall.

"Um… sempai, he's escaping"

"My glasses… glasses… glasses…" William was on his hands and knees, feeling around on the ground for his glasses. Ronald turned around. Reyna was trying so hard not to laugh that she barely managed to stay on her death scythe.

"Um… shouldn't we stop him before he's gone?"

William straightened up.

"Failure to understand the importance of a reaper's glasses is ground for a pay cut!" He was pointing at a wall in the complete opposite direction that Ronald was standing in.

"Er… I don't even know where to begin…"

Hannah laughed quietly and jumped down from the roof. She carefully picked up William's glasses and got down on her knees.

"I have your glasses, its fine. Hold still so I don't poke you in the eye." She carefully put his glasses back on his face. They both stood up.

"Thank you…" William said to Hannah before glaring at Ronald. "I'm still considering giving you a pay cut."

"Honestly, William. To some grim reapers, glasses are more important than others. Hannah and I only wear our glasses while on duty because they hurt our eyes. We don't really need them."

"You two are an exception" He said. "Good grief, a grim reaper without glasses… shinigami blood is decaying…"

"Hannah and I are pureblood shinigami." Reyna said, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Ronald asked.

"Yeah, both our parents were shinigami, as were our grandparents and great grandparents on both sides."

"Like I said, you two are an extreme exception, plus you are female. Don't make use of it" William said.

"Sure" Reyna shrugged. "Now after you've finished deciding whether or not my fighting partner is getting a pay cut, can we please go back home? I think our work here is done."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Let's get going… I'd rather avoid overtime work today" Ronald said, putting his hands behind his head.

"As would I" William said, adjusting his glasses.

"You know if you keep on doing that, your glasses are going to fall off again?" Hannah said jokingly, raising an eyebrow. William just sighed and shook his head. To be honest, Reyna thought he had a soft spot for Hannah. He and Grell were like the only two people who never confused the two of them together. Everyone else, even their own friends called Reyna Hannah and Hannah Reyna. Both would respond to either, but it got annoying that they were constantly mistaken for one another. They were two different identities. If they dressed up exactly the same and let their hair down, no one would be able to tell them apart except for those two. There we go… another reason why she loved Grell.

Speaking of Grell, she was working with him tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see him again.

As for the other side of things… Ronald didn't even know what to make of Reyna. She was beautiful and seemed very kind, but she was also overprotective and could switch moods faster than he could blink, like an emotional rollercoaster. She seemed mysterious, open yet shut at the same time to everything around her, the way she seemed full of contempt but yet so full of understanding… It made him want to know more about her. Something about her attracted him to her, like a moth to a candle flame… not like he'd ever compare himself to something like a moth. He hoped to learn more about her, so that they could be friends. Come to think of it, her sister was almost exactly like her. They were so similar yet so different…

It was almost like comparing a black rose and a white rose together.

He had no idea how close he was to the truth when he thought of that comparison.


	4. Reyna's past

**Please review, guys! I need feedback on how i'm doing!**

Chapter 4: Reyna's past

_The land was barren and quiet. It looked like a canyon that had been levelled by an enormous explosion. A woman with black hair sat in front of a hole in the ground, seeming to look through it. Her hair was longer than she was tall and billowed everywhere. On her head, she wore a crown made of skulls and bones. She looked down and a small frown creased her forehead._

"_My powers are weakening. This isn't how everything should be." Her voice was like several different voices were speaking at the same time, all in a different pitch._

"_I agree." A ball of light materialized beside the woman and took the form of a human silhouette. "You are not the only one who suffers, Death." _

"_Humans who have already died are coming back to life again and again, taking with them memories of hell and turning the human world into hell, piece by piece. Our essences are starting to dissolve. If the barrier breaks, both of us will die."_

"_And yet we are not strong enough to deal with this. What shall our next step be?"_

"_I believe the wisest step at this moment is to pick two living representatives and have them fight and set things the proper way."_

"_I don't believe in destroying a person's family"_

"_They'll be from one family." Death promised. "Siblings or twins"_

"_You're suggesting splitting our powers with mere human beings?"_

"_Not human beings. My very own children. The shinigami" Death turned back to the hole. "They will have the powers of a shinigami as well as our additional powers. I've had my eye on one family for a while now. Their children appear promising." The hole changed from darkness until they were looking through something like a window. Everything was blue here, and the land was brown. The shinigami world… _

_It zoomed in on a house. Two little girls ran around playing with one another._

"_They are only children. Are you expecting them to rid them of their families at such a young age?"_

"_What won't kill them will make them stronger, all the better for them to learn to fight. They won't be completely alone. They'll have each other. Their families will understand."_

"_You do realize the pain they'll be put through when our powers merge with them?"_

"_It is for the best. As children of God, we cannot stand by and watch. We have to make our father proud. He expects us to solve this on our own."_

"_I understand… but… I feel their pain." Life looked down at the two little girls. One seemed to be constantly looking after the other. "I shall give my power to that girl, as she seems to be more prone to mischief and darkness. It will help her survive."_

"_And I shall give my powers to the one that is more sensible. She will become much darker and more mischievous, but she will still have a good nature." Death stood up and began to change form until a robed and hooded skeleton stood in place of the woman._

"_It is decided." They spoke in unison._

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

Reyna walked to the shinigami library. She passed by the blue and white apartment building that was the training area. She still remembered her first day here, as a newcomer shinigami. She had become a shinigami first, and then had convinced her sister to join after half a year of service. It felt like it was just yesterday…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Now then, everyone's here?" Reyna turned lazily along with all the other shinigami. She fiddled with her mini-death scythe, which was given to all trainees and put her hands in her pockets to make sure her glasses hadn't fallen out. She hated wearing them. Her suit jacket was open and rolled up at the elbows, her bow draped around her shoulders. Her long red hair was in a loose ponytail.

"I'm William T. Spears, in charge of coaching newcomers this year. I'll be your mentor during your internship. Feel free to ask me if there's anything you don't understand. My working hours are until six in the evening. If you come at five thirty, I would still accommodate you. So first…"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm…"

William's eyebrow twitched. Reyna stifled a giggle and instantly stopped. No one had noticed her yet, and she kind of liked it that way.

"Grell Sutcliff. Aren't you an instructor as well?"

"I'm not interested in kids. But I come here because of you! It's been so long since we got together, I'm so happy" Reyna bristled. She was not a child! Still as much of an idiot as ever, she saw…

"Really, what are those people at HR thinking?" William turned away from Grell.

"You're still as cold as ever it's amazing…"

"Well then, I'll take you for a tour of the dispatch first."

Reyna walked quietly in the middle of the line. Funnily enough, she didn't seem to cause any distraction though she was the only girl in the group. Not to mention, her red hair was like a signal flare, but no one really noticed.

"Shinigami need to review people who are about to die according to the soul retrieval list from our superiors. Examine every person's cinematic record with the death scythe and take a look at the life they lead."

They kept on going for a little while, walking around. They finally got to the glasses department.

"Oh wow, I can't wait to wear glasses…"

"Newcomer glasses are so boring…"

"You all are still a million years away from wearing Father's glasses." Grell teased.

"Only those who pass the final exam can wear Father's glasses, which are also proof of a qualified shinigami." William said.

"What is the final exam?" Another newcomer asked.

"At the end of internship, newcomers will be assigned in groups of two to verify and retrieve souls from the human world. That is the final exam."

"Verification of souls?"

"Right from the start?"

There was a bunch of startled whispers from the newcomers.

"Are you guys scared?" Reyna asked with a condescending smile on her face. "Seriously, no one made you be here, and no one's making you stay. If you're such wimps, get the hell out of here and don't waste our time." She said with her hands behind her head.

The mutterings started again.

"Who is that?"

"Why is she not wearing glasses?"

"You. State your name" William said.

"Reyna" She replied.

"Your full name."

"Reyna Elizabeth Valentine"

Grell finally caught sight of her.

"Reyna! Rey-chan, you're finally here!" Grell ran and hugged Reyna.

"Ow… Grell, I can't breathe" She said. She noticed the old shinigami looking at her and walked to his desk. She bowed.

"My apologies for the discourtesy, Father"

"You and your sister never learn, child. I thought I taught you better than that."

Reyna smiled sadly. "My apologies once again, Father"

"Look carefully around you, Reyna Valentine." The old shinigami's expression seemed to soften a tiny bit. "You must tread carefully around here. Don't let the glasses that your own father had me make for you go to waste."

"Yes, Father"

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

Her final exam had gone by with ease. The creepy cinematic record things that tried to attack her weren't that bad. She just had to cut them away a few times and they got sucked into her little crappy death scythe. Then she got her glasses from Father. She never told anyone this, but she actually was related to Lawrence Anderson. He was her father's uncle, but like other grim reapers, she called him Father.

He had trained her to become strong, and conquer all the obstacles in her way that had prevented her from becoming a dispatch officer. Her father had wanted Reyna and Hannah to work as grim reapers. Her mother and sister always argued. She and her sister wanted to fight. They felt like they were born to fight and be in the dispatch department like their father. Her mother wanted them to work in the general affairs department like she did and keep going discreetly with life.

Then, her parents had been killed in a freak accident. She still didn't get it to this day. What had happened? Wasn't the only thing able to kill a shinigami a death scythe? But yet her house had been encased in black light, and all the occupants inside had instantly died, except for her and Hannah. The pain had been blinding. She felt as if she could no longer see, hear or feel. Like she should be dead just from witnessing that kind of light. It had a serious effect on her way of life. Reyna's personality became much darker. She would almost never talk. Her eyes would flash with red light when anyone even dared ask what had happened on that night.

They lived with the Sutcliffs for a little while until they were old enough to take care of themselves. And finally, here she was now. She had achieved her dreams and everything she had wanted… but on the inside she still felt like the confused little girl she had been, completely unsure of why she was even alive.


	5. nightmare

Chapter 5: nightmare

As Reyna rounded the corner, she smashed headfirst into a very familiar redheaded figure. Both of them went falling. Reyna's head hit the nearby wall.

"Ow, hell…"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Grell helped her get up and then pulled her into a tight hug.

"What am I going to do with you, Grell Sutcliff" She muttered into his shoulder.

"I said I was sorry"

"You made me drop my death scythe"

"You're not going to stop complaining, are you?"

"Nope"

Grell sighed.

"Hey, listen, about the training…"

"What is it now?"

"I'm expected to write another stupid written report of what happened and the reason why I couldn't take the brat's soul… and it's not going along too well…"

"Let me see what you have" Reyna took the piece of paper from Grell's hand. She looked up. "Two sentences. You have to be kidding me."

"I told you, I don't write reports well! Can you help me, please?"

"Yer on your own" She said bluntly. Grell noticed the little accent she had whenever she talked. She had a tiny Texan accent that made some of her words sound like slang when they weren't, such as words like 'you're' and 'because'. It was barely noticeable but he could still hear it on numerous occasions. Her sister had an accent as well, but it was British and also barely ever noticeable.

"Come on, please?" He pleaded.

"I already helped you with your written apology for the jack the ripper incident" She said, putting her hands behind her head. "If I help you again I might get caught, and then both of us are gonna get fired"

"Please, Rey-chan? I don't want to be demoted again, after I just got my death scythe back"

"Fine… I'll do it tonight. In return, you have to help me learn how to use this freaking thing." She glared at him. "I hope you know yer taking advantage of me, right?"

Grell shrugged.

"It's your fault for being a sucker for guilt trips."

"I'll type it up tonight. Come on; let's get to the training area." She practically dragged him to the training area. Reyna smashed her death scythe into a pile of crates, destroying all of them.

"Whoa, no, no, no…" Grell walked forwards and grabbed Reyna's death scythe. "First of all, you're holding it the wrong way." He took her hand and gently placed it the right way on the hilt of the death scythe. Reyna's heartbeat involuntarily got faster. "Second thing, you're going to swing it with a flick of your wrist, not with your whole arm. That's partially why you're dealing so much damage. This thing doesn't need much to destroy something entirely. Now try swinging it."

She brought her death scythe down again. This time it only shattered two of the boxes.

"That was much better. Keep going. See if you can only break one box"

She kept at it for a little while.

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

"_Someone let me out of here! It's scary…" _

_The burning building surrounded Hannah, walls and all. Ashes fell from the ceiling like snowflakes. Everything was on fire. Her sister's books fell from the shelves, the fire searing the words from the pages. The dining table was melting away, as was Reyna's piano. Fragments of ceiling tiles and other objects would fall down onto the molten piano keys, making horrible screeching noises as they hit. _

_She was frozen, unable to move even in the slightest bit. The fire inched closer to the spot where she was standing. She closed her eyes in fear._

"_Please… someone help me…" _

_A searing pain made her eyes close. When she opened them again, it was dark. There was no pain. She was lying in something comfortable, made of worn silk, she guessed. She reached her hand up. That's odd… she was wearing her favourite gloves. Her hand came into contact with something hard. She pushed it up and the thing she was lying in was filled with light. She looked down. She was wearing her favourite purple, white and black dress. With a jolt, she realized that she was lying in a coffin. A mahogany carved coffin. _

_She sat up quickly, her breath coming in short bursts of air. The lid of the coffin clattered onto the floor, as did a bouquet of red roses. She looked around. An identical coffin lay right beside hers. The lid of this coffin was open. Her sister had a slight smile on her face, looking much more at ease than she had ever before. Her brilliant yellow-green eyes were closed. Hannah recoiled in horror, tears spilling down her cheeks._

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hannah sat up so fast that she hit her head on the ceiling. She was shaking. She got out of her loft bed and wandered into the hallway. For a minute, she panicked. Where was Reyna? Then she remembered that her sister had gone to train with Grell. She wandered into the bathroom and absentmindedly wiped away the blood on her face.

These dreams were scaring her more and more. Why was this happening to her? What could all of this be? She sighed shakily. _I'm trapped in a nightmare. _She thought. _When is this finally going to end? _


	6. author's note story recontinuation

Hey guys. I'm seriously sorry, but I'm stuck on such a writer's block with this story. I have no idea what's going to happen next, or when. I'm not giving it up yet, but I think this idea should wait for a little bit. I'm going to try writing another fanfiction- also for kuroshitsuji ,with a Grell x OC.

It's a dare my darling friend made me do. -_-

So please look it up and be very entertained. The story is going to be extremely embarrassing and hilarious at that, plus with some adventure and a lot of fluff!

The story is going to be called

Love in War

~Reading it might help you with history. ^^

_darkironprincess17


End file.
